my_big_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire's Anger Diary (Private Page)
December 2017 Archive Entry Number 1: Why So Much Work? (Dec. 5, 2017) LISTEN TO THE AUDIO! Dear Diary, It's great being young. I mean, I'm a 13 year old male kid in 8th Grade, and average school days are pretty iffy. And with that being said, why do we have to get on teachers' nerves? It just appears to be... dumb in a way. And yes, I know that's a bit harsh, yet it's pretty spot-on, if you know what I mean. The reality is, the way we do a lot of interactions is wrong. Look, I get it. We've got naive little 13 and 14 year olds there, but shouldn't some form of attraction get them to listen? And God Forbid, we have to get out of the room because we got on their last nerve. I'm NOT exaggerating when I tell you this. We all had to get out of my math teacher's classroom (not gonna say the name for identity and privacy reasons) because some kids just would not shut up. And then, we get called back into the room, and then I very abruptly hear this: "Is anyone else having trouble with this?" Silence "The rest of you can do the Take Up." See? That is a clear as day indication that the kids have very obviously got on their very last nerve, and needed a chance to calm down! And why did they want to pull off this aimless shenanigan? Well, need I say anymore? OK, Moving on Diary... Why is it at these young 10's ages we have SO MUCH WORK to do? I mean, homework is one thing, but house work sucks EVEN MORE. Whenever we're all in the whole "Let's party by cleaning house all day" mode, it then becomes blatantly obvious that we're not having fun. I could be working on game development or watching YouTube videos, but I know that I'm not supposed to do that, and I could get caught for it if I do so forthwith. If need be, I'll take a temporary break just to rest if I've been working for a while. So when I do finally sit down, I always hear this afterward: "What is this?" That, my friends, is what I'd call a "Get moving!" statement. And I don't need to mention more. 'Til next time Diary, I say, Good Bye. Entry Number 2: Why Do Left Turns Suck? (Dec. 12, 2017) Dear Diary, I’m not a 100% full on genius, but I’ve got some common sense… OK? So, you may be asking: “What are you implying here?” Well, here it is. Why do left turns suck so bad? Last week, I was on the phone with my aunt, and she was irritated by the left turn she was making. And why? There was a person in front of her that just would not make that left turn! So, can you please mooooooooove out of the way?! “Oh, but I just need to wait for this car to move!” NO! If it’s just a car, MOVE! “But it’s not even moving!!” THAT IS THE POINT OF TURNING! GET OUT OF THE WAY! OK, Moving on Diary… It happened again, like I mentioned last week, but this was funnier! And I know it’s an Anger Diary, but I’ve got to say, this is not one of those moments I’m too angry. So, as a “Just for fun” thing in my math class, she, the teacher, balled up random work sheets, and we threw them like paper balls. Now, I know that sounds ridiculous, but it’s true! And also, yesterday, my 6th grade history teacher told me about he had just cleaned his carpet, and one of his dogs went outside, and when it came back in, tracked mud on the clean carpet. Look, this is not a park. Why are we making it feel like one? Is there really any point to that? I don’t think so, do you? I didn’t think so. And furthermore, this is why we don’t have pets: They are, or can be, a huge pain. ‘Til next time Diary, I say, Good Bye. Entry Number 3: War on the Road… Or Not 100% My Condition (Dec. 19, 2017) Dear Diary, There are some people in this world where the road is just not their place to be. And as my dad always says sometimes on the road: “There are some people that ought not to have a driver’s license.” And he’d be right. My aunt told me that she was driving off the interstate. As soon as she got on the main road, this dummy car person driver pulled into the middle lane and wanted to swing around all over the darned place. Look, we don’t have to pay the “Po-Po” to get down to your spot in the center of Macon, GA. So, why do you need to do this random crap to her? There is no reason why you need to do this… got that? OK, Moving on Diary… Why do we need a fountain running in the middle of December?! What are we, a dumb society? Not to mention, you’re wasting money, OK?! The economy is gonna go broke if you keep running that dumb fountain! If the state’s government had this large pit, they’d say this: “What are we gonna do with this hole? No, not that. Neither that. OH! I GOT IT! WE’LL MAKE AN ICE FOUNTAIN IN THE MIDDLE OF DECEMBER!!” “OH, YES! PERFECT!!!” OH MY GOD! CHANGE IT UP! And one final thing, Diary… I felt terrible on Monday. I had a terrible morning that day. It was all due to a stupid terrifying conversation on the way to school. After I got out of the truck, the terrible feelings crept up on me at 8:25 that morning. And how did I feel? My stomach felt weak, I myself felt weak, I felt like I was not walking straight even though I was, and I felt like I was more forgetful. Also, it made me doubt myself more. Long story short, I’m basically in a minor state of depression right now. I won’t mention more just so you don’t have to worry more. And furthermore, the conversation was so God awful that I wanted to throw up in the process. More than those effects are just the things to add on. My, my, I want to feel better. Just… I hope I feel better. Entry Number 4: ??? (Dec. 26, 2017) Coming 12-26-17...__FORCETOC__